yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 54 - Sheer, Cold Defense
Zuzu and Dennis are attacked by Celina, the Fusion Duelist who shares the same face as Zuzu. After watching them duel, she forcefully challenges Dennis to a Duel! Meanwhile in the Iceberg Zone, Gong begins his duel against the Ice Duelist, Olga... Featured Duels Dennis Macfield vs Celina At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Celina Draws (6). Celina activates “Polymerization”, fusing “Lunalight Blue Cat” and “Lunalight Yellow Marten” to Fusion Summon “Lunalight Dog Dancer” (2400/2000) in ATK Position (3). The effect of “Yellow Marten” activates, Celina adds “Lunalight Dance” to her hand from her Deck (4). Celina Sets a card (3). Turn 2: Dennis Draws (6). Dennis Normal Summons “Performage Flame Eater” (1200/1600) (5). Since there are 2 or more monsters on the field, Dennis Special Summons “Performage Hat Tricker” (1100/1100) from his hand in DEF Position (4). Dennis used “Flame Eater” and “Hat Tricker” to Xyz Summon “Performage Trapeze Magician” (2500/2000). Dennis activates the effect of “Trapeze Magician” (OLU: 2→1) targeting itself. “Trapeze Magician” attacks “Dog Dancer” but isn’t destroyed due to it’s effect (Celina LP: 4000→3900). “Trapeze Magician” attacks “Dog Dancer” again (Celina LP: 3900→3800). Duel continues in the next epsiode. Gong Strong vs Olga At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Gong Draws (6). Gong Normal Summons “Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler” (0/2000), and the effect of “Blue Brawler” switches it to DEF Position (5). Turn 2: Olga Draws (6). Olga Normal Summons “Glacial Beast Winter Wolf” (1800/500) (5). Olga activates the effect of “Glacial Beast Pole Penguin” from her hand, Special Summoning it in DEF Position (500/1500) (4) (Olga LP: 4000→4500). Olga uses “Pole Penguin” to tune with “Winter Wolf” to Synchro Summon “Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal” (2700/2500) in ATK Position. Olga activates “Glacial Circle” (3). Olga activates the effect of “Circle”, switching “Blue Brawler” to ATK Position. “Iceberg Narwhal” attacks “Blue Brawler”, but is not destroyed (Gong LP: 4000→1300). Olga Sets a card (2). Turn 3: Gong Draws (6). Since Gong controls a “Superheavy Samurai” monster, Gong Special Summons “Superheavy Samurai Pyrotechnic” (600/1700) in DEF Position (5) and the effect of “Pyrotechnic” activates, Gong adds “Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit” to his hand (6). Gong Normal Summons “Soulfire Suit” (800/800) (5). Gong tunes “Pyrotechnic” with “Blue Brawler” and “Soulfire Suit” to Synchro Summon “Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo” (2400/3800) in DEF Position. Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw”, equipping it to “Susanowo” (2400/3800→2900/4300) (4). “Susanowo” attacks “Iceberg Narwhal”, but Olga activates the effect of “Pole Penguin” from her GY, Special Summoning it in DEF Position and negating the attack. Turn 4: Olga Draws (3). Olga tunes “Pole Penguin” with “Iceberg Narwhal” to Synchro Summon “Glacial Beast Avalanche Narwhal” (3400/3000) in ATK Position. The effect of “Circle” activates (Gong LP: 1300→800). Olga activates the effect of “Circle”, switching “Susanowo” to ATK Position. “Avalanche Narwhal” attacks “Susanowo” (Avalanche ATK: 3400→4400), but Gong activates the effect of “Pyrotechnic”, banishing it and “Soulclaw” (2900/4300→2400/3800) on the field to Special Summon “Superheavy Samurai Blowtorch” (500/300) from his hand in DEF Position (3). Gong activates the effect of “Blowtorch”, switching the attack target to itself. Due to its effect, it is not destroyed (Avalanche ATK: 4400→3400). Olga activates her face down “Glacial Freeze”, targeting “Susanowo”. Turn 5: Gong Draws (4). Gong Normal Summons “Superheavy Samurai Flutist” (500/1000) (3). Gong activates the effect of “Flutist”, Tributing it to Special Summon “Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei” in DEF Position (1000/3500) (2). Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall” from his hand, equipping it to “Big Benkei” (3500→4700) (1). “Big Benkei” attacks “Avalanche Narwhal”, Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet” from his hand (0) (4700→8200) (Olga LP: 4500→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Dennis Macfield Celina Gong Strong Olga Category:Episode